Tout oublier et tout recommencer
by Moonlight Heart
Summary: Une jeune fille roule sur les longues et interminables routes des États Unis. Son histoire, personne ne la connait sauf elle.
1. Prologue

Disclamer : Tous les personnages de la sage appartiennent à Stepheny Meyer sauf ceux que j'ai ajouter bien sur ^^.

Rating: On verra plus tard =)

Synopsis :

Vivre le jour de plus long et le plus de toute sa vie doit vous servir à ressortir plus fort et plus endurant à différentes épreuves que l'on peut trouver sur nos chemins. Aujourd'hui est le jour de plus dur de ma vie, j'ai tout perdu, ma famille, mes quelques amis auquel je tenais par dessus tout, je leur avais à tous donner un partie de moi même. Ils sont tous parties et se sont éloigné de moi pour des raisons qui me sont inconnu encore mais je me promet qu'un jour je découvrirai pourquoi ils sont parties aussi loin me laissant pour pleurer leur absence, je n'ai pas le peste pourtant, je viens juste de perdre mes parents, mes frères et sœurs. Je me retrouve seule pour la première fois de ma vie, je roule pour m'éloigner de tout, finalement tous m'ont peut être fui mais c'est moi qui part définitivement, je coupe les ponts avec mon ancienne vie celle de tout les mensonges, promesses non tenu, d'amour véritable perdu à présent dans le néant. Je cherche maintenant une destination pour m'arrêter, je tourne la tête et aperçoit un petit resto, je tourne donc et me gare sur le parking. Je sors de ma voiture et me dirige vers l'entrée puis rentre, commande et ressort pour manger sur la route, je n'ai envie de voir personne, j'ai besoin de me poser pour être seule, seule entourer de ma musique pour pouvoir enchainer des pas de danse, la seule chose qui me permet de me vider l'esprit, de tout oublier, ne plus faire partie de ce monde ou tout n'est qu'apparences et faux semblant ...


	2. Première Recontre

Il faisait maintenant nuit, je roulais toujours étant seule dans ma voiture, j'avais à un moment pris une jeune autostoppeuse qui devait avoir environ le même que moi -17 ans- elle était d'une gentillesse sans égale, elle n'avait pas cesser de me remercier de la déposer la où elle voulait. J'avais donc rouler jusqu'à la petite bourgade indiquer du nom de Forks, le nom du lieu me fit sourire pendant une seconde mais je me ressaisis bien vite, je n'avais aucun droit d'être heureuse en ce jour, j'étais seule ou plutôt j'étais seule pour l'instant ce qui ne sera bientôt plus le cas, sans emploi ni logement seulement avec ma voiture pour laquelle j'avais sacrifier toutes mes économies de jeune fille pour entrer à la fac plus tard, il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence que la fac me passais sous le nez, j'aurai aimer pourvoir me donner à fond dans le domaine qui me plait tant, le langage du corps à travers la danse.

Je roule encore en faisant le tour du lieu, l'endroit me plait bien, quelque chose d'apaisant m'aide à être plus calme, pour éviter de ne trop déranger je roule vers un petit chemin de terre, les secousses me donne la nausée, sentiment qui ne me quitte pas depuis maintenant une mois environ. Une fois assez éloigné des lumières de la ville je m'arrête et descend mon siège passager pour pouvoir me reposer un peu, personne ne viendra me déranger ici alors j'ouvre mon livre de chevet et me met à lire à l'aide de la petite lumière faible de la voiture.

Je me retrouve plonger dans ma lecture mais des bruits venant de ma droite me gêne, je tourne la tête et aperçois une femme d'une trentaine d'année qui toque à la fenêtre de ma voiture, je sors donc de la voiture:

" - Bonsoir mademoiselle, je suis Esmée Cullen, je me promenais dans ce coin de la forêt lorsque je vous ai aperçu dans votre voiture entrain de lire alors je me suis approché. Qu'est ce qu'une jeune fille de votre âge fait dans les bois à cette heure ? Vous devriez rentrez chez vous le coin n'est pas très sûre surtout la nuit..."

Je devinai sont visage dans la pénombre, que devais-je lui répondre? Cette femme me semblais avoir un air maternelle peint sur son visage même si je ne le voyais pas clairement mais cela ce devinait à sa voix douce alors je choisis de répondre par la strict vérité ou en partie en tout cas:

" - Hum, bonsoir madame, je ne suis pas du coin enfaite alors je ne sais pas trop où je suis, j'ai déposé une jeune fille ici alors j'ai pensé que je pouvais rester mais si je suis sur votre terrain je vais partir, excuser moi pour le dérangement, je.. euh désolé encore madame"

Elle me regardais toujours droit dans les yeux dans la pénombre, je pouvais à présent discerner leur couleur, doré ? Comment cela est-ce possible ? Je n'en avais jamais vu de ma vie, j'en avais vu de couleur basique, brun, vert, bleu même rouge sang, cette pensée me fit trembler à certains souvenirs et pour finir j'avais vu la couleur de mes propre yeux changer en se teintant de rouge sang tout comme celui qui m'avais fait tant de mal à moi et ma famille, je sortais de ma contemplation lorsque la dénommer Esmée passa une main devant mes yeux et me dis :

" - Ho c'est vous qui vous qui avez ramener Rosalie à la maison, merci beaucoup, mais venait donc avec moi et passer la nuit chez nous, vous prendrez la chambre d'amis, elle est libre ces temps-ci alors vous aurez un peu d'intimité pour vous reposez et dormir un peu."

C'est ainsi que ce passe ma seconde rencontre avec un des membres de la famille Cullen, en suivant ce petit bout de femme qui ne savait rien de moi et moi rien d'elle. Mais qui avait maintenant ma confiance et que je suivais comme un aveugle suit son chien. Elle qui m'avait proposer de passer la nuit chez elle, elle qui ne connait pas mes secrets les plus profonds, les plus sombres et de toute manière cela n'était que pour une nuit juste pour dormir une heure dans la nuit comme chaque nuits depuis maintenant un mois où mon enfer personnel avait commencer...

Un mois plus tard ..

Je bougeais une fois de plus dans mon lit, voilà maintenant un mois exactement jours pour jours que je suis ici après mon arrivée en pleine nuit, Rosalie et Emmett m'avais accueillit à bras ouvert et m'avais indiqué ma chambre, qui se trouve être mon lieu de prédilection à présent, la pièce où je me sens en sécurité en étant seule dans la maison lorsqu'ils allaient tous chassés. J'avais en effet compris qu'ils étaient aussi des vampires mais différents de tous ceux que j'ai connu, d'une part par leur gentillesse à mon égard et d'autres part pour leur façon de vivre différente de leur pairs. Je ne connaissais pas encore toute la grande famille d'après ce que m'avait dit Rosalie, il manquait en effet quatre membres de la famille Cullen, ils étaient aux abonner absents car ils ne se trouvent je ne sais où à faire je ne sais quoi et tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils doivent revenir dans quelques semaines deux tout au plus.

Durant ce mois de cohabitation, j'avais appris aux Cullen présent que j'étais enceinte d'un de leur semblable, même si je ne leur raconter pas toute mon histoire, ils m'avaient tout d'abord regardés avec des yeux grands comme des boules de billard, j'ai même cru un moment qu'ils allaient sortir de leur orbites mais il n'en fut rien.

Flash Back:

" - Je ... euh... je .. euh commençais-je en serrant mes mains.

- Hey calme toi Bella on ne te mordra pas tu sais et cela quoi tu dise ou fasse je peux te l'assurer, si tu n'ai pas prête à nous révéler quelques chose on attendra que tu sois prête. Ne te presse surtout pas pour nous, on à l'éternité tu sais enfin nous pas toi.." répondit-il en me faisant un sourire d'encouragement pour m'inciter à parler.

- Justement non Emmett, je crois que enfin je suis de rien mais hum.. vous aller être tonton, tata et grand-mère dans pas longtemps, je dirai d'ici quelques mois, huit grand maximum et hum ..je suis enceinte d'un vampire, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire de dessin donc voilà je crois que je suis entrain de devenir comme vous trois "

Voilà la bombe était lâché j'espère juste qu'ils l'accepteront, cela avait dût leur faire un choc puisque tout les trois ressemblaient étrangement à des statues grecque en plein milieu du salon de la villa et moi j'attendais patiemment que l'un d'eux bouge ne serai-ce que cligner des yeux, mais rien durant plus de deux minutes. Quand d'un coup sans que je ne le vois bougé Emmett m'attrape dans ses bras et me fais tournoyer, je suis tellement prise par surprise et qu'un cri m'échappe. Lorsque je sens mon déjeuner remonter je lui demande de me lâcher, une fois cela fais, mon sens de l'équilibre précaire ne me permet pas de marcher alors Rose me porte jusqu'aux toilettes pour vomir mon maigre repas. Une fois que j'ai fini de régurgiter tout ce que pouvais contenir mon estomac je me relève et les vois tout les trois prêt de moi, Esmée me tien les cheveux en arrière, Emmett me fait un sourire d'excuse et Rose m'aide à me relever. Je me lave un peu le visage et les regarde une fois de plus tout les trois. C'est Esmée qui parle la première:

" - Nous serons là quoi que tu décide ma chérie, même au retour du reste de la famille nous serons avec toi et il est hors de question que tu parte de cette maison, elle est la tienne aussi à présent au même titre que chaque Cullen. Sauf si tu veux partir bien sûr, nous accepterons ton choix quoi tu dise et fasse comme te la signifier Emmett avant."

Je la regardais les larmes aux yeux, larmes qui m'inondèrent les deux joues lorsque je pris ma nouvelle mère dans les bras, nous nous retrouvions vite entourer de Rose qui me fit un câlin avec sa mère et Emmett qui nous couvrit de ses deux énormes bras en me souriant affectueusement et en essuyant mes larmes.

" - Pourquoi tu pleure ? C'est une bonne nouvelle ce bébé, la famille compte deux nouveaux, c'est cool et en plus çà veux dire que tu va rester avec nous.. pour l'éternité d'après ce que j'ai compris"

Un sanglot m'échappe suivit d'un fou rire, on se trouve tous dans les toilettes et nous sommes à l'étroit alors Emmett sors le premier, il se tourne vers moi une fois que je suis sortie moi aussi et me dit:

" - Avec Rosalie on va faire des recherches pour voir si tu ne cour aucun risque et le bébé aussi..

- Oh toi et moi Bella nous allons faire les plans pour la chambre du bébé, on ajoutera une aile à la maison pour vous deux cela va plaire à tout le monde, ils disaient tous qu'ils se trouvaient à l'étroit ici "

Fin du Flash Back.

En repensant à la scène je me mit à sourire, Emmett et Rose n'avait pas trouver grand chose concernant mon cas et celui du bébé seulement que tout devrais bien se passer mais l'extension de la maison, était faite mais aucun des trois ne voulaient me laisser voir ne serai-ce les pots de peintures pour les nouvelles chambres, ils m'ont tous dit que je ne devais rien voir et que leur sœur, Aline je crois se chargerai de tout à leur retour. Et je n'avais même pas vu les plans comme me l'avais dit Esmée mais c'était plutôt amusant de ne rien savoir. Je rechignais un peu pour la forme et m'en aller à chaque fois dans le jardin avec ma musique pour danser sur la terrasse, vu que nous étions en pleine forêt personne ne pouvait me voir à part les Cullen qui connaisser mon exutoire au travers de la danse.

Je ne dormais presque plus, une demi-heure par nuit tout au plus, ne ressentais aucune fatigue, mes yeux changer de couleurs et ne ressentais presque plus aucune douleurs que ce soit quand je me coupais ou si je me brulais. Emmett faisait en ce moment même des recherches pour en savoir un peu plus. Je me relevais donc de mon lit et aller en direction du bureau qu'on m'avait présenter comme étant celui de leur père dont le nom m'échappe à chaque fois, j'avance donc en direction de la porte lorsque cette dernière s'ouvre avant même que je n'ai la poignée en main et que mon futur frère de vampire me regarde en souriant:

" J'ai trouver Bella, j'ai enfin trouver ..."


	3. Révélation et Réaction

" -_ J'ai trouver Bella, j'ai enfin trouver la solution, j'ai la réponse Bells !!_ Viens on descend au salon il faut en parler avec Rose et Esmée .Ensuite on te montrera quelques chose, je suis sûr que la surprise va te plaire et te remonter le moral après ce que j'ai à hâte dire !"

Je le suis à mon rythme vers l'escalier qu'il descend lui en un saut alors que de mon côté je peine à descendre le plus rapidement, non que je sois maladroite mais je ne voudrais pas tomber malencontreusement dans les escalier, on ne sait jamais. Une fois arrivé en bas je les rejoins sur le canapé de couleur blanc comme la neige, je souris à Emmett pour l'encourager à engager la conversation ce qu'il finit par faire :

" - Tu veux d'abord la bonne assez mauvaise ou la mauvaise vraiment mauvaise nouvelle ?!

- Donne moi en premier la mauvaise vraiment mauvaise et ensuite si je suis encore d'attaque j'écouterai la bonne assez mauvaise.

- Ok alors .. hum d'après les recherches que j'ai fais mais rien n'est sur, j'ai trouvé dans un vieux livre du IVéme siècle une vieille légende qui raconte la vie d'un femme nommée Maxine aucun nom de famille n'est signalé à part qu'elle est née en Europe, cette femme avait dans la vingtaine tout comme toi et elle .. elle s'est amouraché d'un des nôtres de manière à leur en faire perdre la tête à tout les deux, il se sont rencontré dans une ruelle par hasard, elle était avec des amies et lui aussi, le courant et tout de suite passé, lorsqu'il ont commencé à sortir tout les deux elle voulait qu'il la fasse devenir l'une des notre mais lui ne voulait pas la transformer estimant qu'il ne voulait pas lui gâcher sa vie d'humaine, il voulait qu'elle vive tout ce dont peut rêver une femme, je veux par là avoir une famille avec des enfants, un mari, un labrador ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, une vie normal en dé l'a quitté après lui avoir dire qu'il voulait qu'elle vive sa vie comme elle l'entendait, Maxine n'était pas en accord avec le choix qu'il à fait de la quitter et surtout elle lui en voulait pour les raisons qu'il lui avait donné qu'elle trouvait tout à fait insignifiante puisque tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était vivre avec Alexandre je crois que c'est le nom de l'homme et elle ne voulait rien d'autre que lui, pas d'enfants, ni grande maison et chien juste lui. Plusieurs rumeurs court sur le fait que Max soit allée à Volterra , l'endroit que je t'ai raconté l'autre jours ou vivent ceux qui régissent nos règles pour rendre visite à des amis à lui et surtout ce changé les idées. Elle serait à son tour aller là-bas pour se faire transformer, Alex lui ayant dit certains chose sur notre espèce, ce dernier apprenant cela à débarquer, la fait évacuer loin des remparts de la cité des rois et de fil en aiguille cela n'est pas explicitement expliquer dans le livre ils se sont remit ensemble après une longue nuit sous la couette où le vampire à garder un contrôle sur lui-même digne de je ne sais trop quoi mais il à garder le contrôle pendant tout leur ébats. Sachant que l'immortel était un vampire non-végétarien je n'imagine pas la situation et surtout l'intensité de celle-ci, car en plus des réactions humaines il y à celle de notre côté vampirique qui est encore plus présent que d'habitude.

- Emmett où veux-tu en venir exactement en nous racontant une histoire d'amour d'un autre siècle ?

- J'y arrive justement maman, donc après s'être rabibocher ils ont vécu ensemble en Espagne où quelques mois plus tard Maxine apprenait qu'elle était enceinte, ils étaient tout les deux fou de joie, sa grossesse s'est passée sans encombre majeur comme pour tout les femmes. L'affaire ce corse maintenant, dans certains livre qui parlent aussi de différentes légendes qui croissent un peu celle de Maxine et Alexandre disent que la mère ne survit pas, ce qui n'a pas été les cas dans la légende que je te raconte qui s'est elle retrouver transformée petit à disent qu'elle à commencer par avoir des nuances de différentes couleurs dans ses yeux, sa peau et devenu froide sans pour autant finir comme la notre, tout c'est enchainer très vite dés le second mois de grossesse elle avait tout les "avantages" de la transformation. Elle courait à grande vitesse, ne ressentait pas la douleur même si sa peau pouvait marquer les bleu ou autre coups, en ce qui concerne son alimentation elle gardait la même qu'étant humaine et le plus étonnant est quelle continuer de vieillir mais la transformation s'est achevé, elle est resté dans ses vingt ans et elle est devenu l'une des nôtres à part entière. Mais attention Bella rien n'est prouvé car toute la famille à été brûler sur ordre des Volturis car il se trouvait que la femme et l'enfant avaient de grande pouvoirs.

- Et pour la vie de l'enfant rien ?

- Rien n'est dit Rose, maintenant la bonne nouvelle assez mauvaise est que dans certains livre tu as une chance sur deux de rester en vie. Mais j'aimerai tout de même te tester un peu pour voir ou en est ta transformation, si tu veux bien ? "

Je restais sous le choc de le nouvelle, moi, mon bébé, ne savions même pas si nous allions vivre ou non, enfin lui oui je ferai tout pour mais moi je n'en savais rien pour mon cas. Ce bébé serait de toute manière entourer même si je ne suis plus ici, il aurait les Cullen. Cette pensée me fit sourire et reprendre du poil de la bête, il ou elle serait en sécurité et serait le nourrisson le plus choyer de tout les États Unis même si je devais y laisser ma vie, je voulais mettre cette enfant au monde coute que coute. Je me levais alors en direction de mon presque frère :

" - Si ce que tu dis est vrai alors j'aurai la force d'un nouveau-né et je pourrai te battre c'est bien çà ?

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite Bella, tu es seulement à un mois de grossesse d'après ce que tu nous à dit. non ?

- Alors dans ce cas je te promet de te battre un jour Em !

- Je tiens le pari Bellissima !"

C'est sur cette dernière parole que nous sortions tout les trois dans le jardin derrière, je me tournais vers les trois Cullen en leur demandant ce que je devais faire :

"- Essais juste de courir le plus vite possible arrête toi quand ça ne va plus ..."

Je mis donc à exécution ce qu'il me dit de faire, je couru mais ma vitesse restais la même et cela durant plus de deux heures à bout de force Rosalie se leva pour s'approcher un peu plus de moi et me soutenir :

" - Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour cela mais que dirais tu de manger, ton estomac fait un boucan monstre et après le repas on pourrait peut-être te changer les idées ? Nous avons un cadeau pour toi, pour ton arrivé à la villa."

Je lui souris pour son attention et nous nous dirigions vers la cuisine ou m'attendais un plat de riz et un poisson que je ne connaisser pas mais manger goulument. Rose et Emmett s'étaient éclipser tout les deux et Esmée était dans la cuisine avec moi . Une fois mon repas terminer, je débarrasser mon assiette pour la mettre dans le lave vaisselle puis je me mis contre le plan de travail, Esmée était elle aussi sortit de la me plongé alors dans mon pensée. Je me surpris à penser à LUI, qui m'avait tant de mal, que j'avais aimé, qui m'avait quitter. Ma nouvelle famille ne me forcer pas à parler et je leur en était reconnaissante, il avancés à mon rythme, doucement mais surement. Mon esprit divagua ensuite vers ce qui se passer dans mon corps, il changeait personne ne pouvait le nier mais cette histoire de transformation me tracasser, mes yeux changer effectivement de couleurs, doucement mais il changeait. Mais ma peau restait la même et je n'avais nul besoin de courir comme me l'avait demander Emmett un peu plus tôt, je ressentais encore la douleur mais...

" - BELLA !! Entendis-je hurler ce qui me fit sortir de mes pensées"

Je relevais la tête et ne les vit pas arrivé vers moi en courant avec leur vitesse surhumaine. Une masse brune me poussa fermement vers l'évier mais qui était-ce ? Je voyais Emmett, Rose et Esmée autour de moi complètement hystérique je ne comprenais strictement rien, pourquoi hurlaient-ils tous à plein poumon?

" - Hey Ho ! Qu'est ce qu'il y à la fin! Expliquer moi je comprend rien !! .

- On à cru que tu te bruler avec la plaque de cuisson de la cuisine !! Tu avais la main poser dessus et ne faisait aucun mouvement on à eu peur, ça va tu n'a pas mal ?"me dit la fille qui m'avait poussé

Je les regardais puis regardais mes mains, ces dernières étaient rouges, je me mis à rire sans aucune raison.

"- Ha mais Emmett regarde mais mains sont toutes rouge, j'ai même pas mal en plus, tu te rend compte enfin un truc de ta légende qui marche !!! Je ressens plus aucune douleur !!!

- Oui mais c'est pas une raison pour nous faire des peur pareil et ça ne va pas de te tester comme çà ! On à fichu ton repas de ce soir en l'air qui se trouvait justement sur le feu par qu'on à eu peur ! Pourquoi tu étais tu te tester d'ailleurs il faut au moins que l'un de nous soit avec toi au cas ou !!

- J'étais perdu dans mes pensées et je n'ai fais aucune expérience ou je ne sais quoi je réfléchissait juste !

- Faudra prévenir Edward et les autres qu'ils soient pas surprit quand tu sera perdu dans tes pensées comme maintenant parce que tu fais vraiment peur, Rose hurlait mais tu ne bougeais pas d'un pouce, rien, tu ne battais même d'un cil ! dit-il en riant de moi."

Je sortais de la cuisine, les autres à ma suite mais me retournais et approchais d'Esmée pour lui chuchoter même si je savais que les autres entendaient tout :

- Au faite tu pourrais me dire qui est la fille à coter de toi !

- Je suis Alice ! Me dit cette dernière qui nous avait effectivement entendu.

- Oh c'est toi alors, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, mais comme il n'y a pas de photos dans la maison je ne savais pas que c'était toi et euh .. je suis contente que tu sois là ! Hum .. Je suis Bella Swann! "

Les autres partirent d'un rire bruyant enfin surtout Emmett, je les regardais sans rien comprendre, qu'est-ce que j'ai dis encore ?! Je me sentais mal à l'aise à ne pas savoir pourquoi il riait, Alice à dût le voir car elle me dit en riant:

" - Je sais aussi qui tu es ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai tout vu, les autres ne t'ont pas expliquer ?

- Oh pardon ! J'ai oublié que c'est toi voyait le futur ! Désolé je suis pas encore au top avec toutes vos capacités, je sais que vous êtes trois à en avoir, toi qui voit l'avenir, un autre qui lit dans les pensées et le troisième, il.. merde.. enfin non pardon oups.. je sais plus !

- C'est Jasper, il ressent les émotions et peut les faire partager aussi .

- Ah oui c'est lui merci Rose !

- Les autres arrivent dans la journée de demain, je suis en avance car je voulais te voir avant qu'ils ne te donnent ta surprise"

Me dit Alice en souriant et en pointant les trois autres vampires, Esmée nous interrompit:

- Bella ma chérie, même si tu ne t'en souviens peu être pas mais cela fait maintenant un mois que tu es ici et que tu as passé le pas de la porte, nous voulions marqué le coup avec un petit cadeau tu veux bien me suivre ? "

J'hochais la tête affirmativement, même si j'aimais les surprises je me questionnais sur celle-ci mais pour le moment tout aller bien, j'étais entourer de personnes tout les plus aimants les un que les autres, Emmett me prit dans ses bras en souriant malgré tout ce qu'il m'avait appris avant mon déjeuner, ce qui avait eu l'effet d'une bombe qui venait d'être lâché ils voulaient tout les quatre me changer les idées et me rendre heureuse, je déposais un baiser sur la joue de mon presque frère adorable qui me sourit en retour. Rose m'indiqua de fermer les yeux ce que je fis et après un bref moment dans les bras du géant je me trouvais mise au sol sur mes deux pieds, Alice ne devait pas être très loin de moi, je sentais son parfum enivrant mais Rosalie et Esmée me prirent chacune par un côté au niveau des hanches en m'entourant de leur bras frêle et ma presque mère me dans un sourire que j'entendis dans sa voix d'ouvrir les yeux doucement.

Le spectacle que j'avais sous les yeux me laissa sans aucune voix, je me trouvais dans une nouvelle pièce de la villa, très grande, toute neuve, les murs étaient tous recouvert de miroirs, certains avaient différentes formes, des barres avaient était installés aussi pour mes étirements. Les larmes m'arrivèrent aux yeux d'un seul coup et je fondis littéralement en larme en riant. Les Cullen m'avaient offert une salle de danse pour moi seule. Je les pris une fois de plus dans mes bras les un après les autres en pleurant à chaude larmes. Esmèe m'indiqua le fond de la salle où trônait une chaine hifi et des tonnes de CD, je déplaçais mon regard sur la gauche pour voir dans l'un des miroirs un clenche de porte, je m'avançais vers cette dernière et la poussé, le miroir faisait ici office de porte et la petite pièce ressemblait à un vestiaire, les autres m'avaient suivit en souriant devant ma curiosité. J'ouvrais donc l'un des placards devant moi et trouvais à l'intérieur un juste au corps noir sobre, chic en même temps et à côté le même en rose avec un tutu. Merci Emmett ! Un mot se trouvait aussi à l'intérieur:

" Alice s'occupera de tes tenues de danse à son retour, nous avons acheter le minimum.. "

Je me retournais et donner un sourire à Alice qui me souria en retour.

________________________________________________________

Voilà la fin du chapitre =)

Alors ? Je continue ou pas ?


	4. Passé et Futur

Début Chapitre 3:

PDV Alice :

Isabella Swan était la jeune fille la plus mure pour son âge que j'ai pu connaitre dans toute mon existence. Elle avait un tel pouvoir, non plutôt une tel capacité à se faire aimée sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte par tout les personnes qu'ils l'entourent. J'avais eu ma première vision d'elle en chassant à ce moment-là avec Kate et Carmen. La vision, sa vision m'avait fait perdre tout mes moyens, j'étais tomber, le comble pour moi et ceux de mon espèce qui sommes si agile. Les filles étaient venu aussi vite que possible quand j'avais attéri sur le sol recouvert de neige de la Russie. Lorsqu'elles étaient arrivées à mes côtés, la vision était encore puissante. J'y voyais justement Bella dans sa voiture, Esmée qui toquait à sa fenêtre qu'est-ce qu'il avait prit à ma mère de faire ceci, elle ne connaissait même pas à cette instant. Il faudra un jour que je demande à Esmée pourquoi elle, justement ce soir là, elle qui ne sortait d'habitude jamais la nuit pour se balader, qui si réservée ne s'approchait le moins possible des humains. J'avais eu peur qu'elle commette l'irréparable même si ils nous étaient arrivés à tous sans aucune exception de faire preuve de cette faiblesse qui nous dégoute de nous même, maman n'avait rien fait et elles avaient toutes les deux parlées, juste pendant quelques minutes puis ma vision avait changé. J'y voyais toujours la jeune fille dehors dans notre jardin à dansé sans ce soucier du monde environnant, je pouvais sentir qu'elle se libérer de cette manière, nous, nous chassions pour expulser tout cette tension que pouvait contenir notre corps. J'avais du mal à déterminer si elle était humaine ou vampire, elle avait tellement de grâce, je ne pouvais jamais la voir entièrement, soit je la voyais à travers les yeux des personnes autour d'elle soit je la voyais d'un point d'encrage complètement extérieure qui ne pouvait pas l' "atteindre" entièrement. Je la voyais dans ces cas toujours de dos, jamais de face ou profil. Je sortais de ma transe lorsque je sentis des mains et une odeur qui m'était familière, je regardais Carlisle les yeux grand ouvert. Je mis un instant à reprendre tout mes moyens ensuite je regardais tout les protagonistes qui se trouvait autour de moi. Mes frères, mon père, mon mari, Kate, Carmen, Eléazar, Irina et pour finir Tanya. En fixant cette dernière une nouvelle vision surgit de nul pars et je replongé dans ce monde qui m'était solitaire mais que j'aimais. Emmett, Rose, Bella et Esmée étaient tous dans une salle rempli de miroir, j'y voyais la nouvelle danser avec mon frère, ils riaient tout les deux sans s'arrêter dans leu mouvement. une douce musique était en fond sonore, cette dernière changea et ma famille laissa cette jeune fille seule dans la salle que présumer être pour s'exercer dans son art corporel.

La musique se faisait plus lourde, les émotions pouvait ce sentir dans cette dernière mais le pire était de la voir danser. Elle avait fermer les yeux pour mieux contenir tout ce qu'elle ressentait mais rien ne pouvais me faire douter quand à ses émotions car même si je n'avais pas le pouvoir de mon mari cela ce voyait sur son visage. Elle était sereine, je la voyais enfin de la même façon que tout les autres, elle avait des yeux qui se reprochait des nôtres sauf qu'ils partait dans le rouge vif et le chocolat. Elle était belle, même très belle, plus que la majeur partie des vampires que je connaisse, Rose et Tanya y comprit. Cette aperçu d'elle s'arrêta là. Elle dansant en se libérant. Bella allait faire partie intégrante de notre vie j'en étais certaine. C'est en souriant que je me relevais prête à tout pour la voir. Les autres me regardaient avec des airs complètement ahuri, sauf mon frère qui était lui avait carrément la bouche ouverte, c'était d'ailleurs assez comique à voir, je me mis donc à rire sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Kate me demanda ce qui me faisait rire autant et je lui désignait mon frère du doigt, elle mêla son rire au mien et les autres nous regardait toutes les deux sans comprendre. Je repris mon calme grasse à Jasper à qui je souriais en remerciement.

" - Je ne peux pas vous expliquer mais je dois rentrer à la maison au plus vite, une nouvelle est à la villa. Je dois être présente pour quelques chose d'important. Et Ed' ne fait pas cette tête je ne sais pas qui elle est, je sais juste qu'elle est chez nous que c'est notre mère qui la ramener et que Rose et Emmett sont heureux avec elle. "

Je me dirigeai donc vers l'étage de la maison où je me trouvais à présent puisque Carmen m'avait porté jusque dans le salon en me ramenant de la forêt. Je commençai à prendre quelques affaires sans grand intérêt, les sous vêtements qui me passaient sous la main, un jean, plusieurs haut et des jupes. Je me tournais et tomber nez à nez avec mon frère que j'avais entendu montait les escaliers et me suivre.

" - Alice, tu pourrais pas nous expliquer un peu ce qui se passe, en bas ils sont tous complètement paumés, ils n'ont rien comprit à ce que tu as dis, même pas Edward qui à aussi vu ce que tu as vu ! De qui parle tu ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait chez nous ? Pourquoi tu pars si vite d'abord ?!

- Du calme Matt, toutes tes questions j'y répondrais quand on se sera à la maison mais avant il faut que je finisse mes valises, que je prenne l'avion et que je rentre à la maison. Vous pouvez me suivre si vous voulez! Mais je ne veux que aucun de vous s'en prenne à elle. Elle n'est pas une menace c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Elle sera importante pour nous c'est tout ce que je ressens. Alors laisse moi finir ma valise de chaussures s'il te plait mon petit frère chéri !

- Bon alors je vais prévenir les autres mais on arrivera plus tard que toi, je pense que les cousines voudront aussi venir à la maison et le temps de tout préparer pour elles, je pense qu'on sera à la maison dans une semaines et puis je te signale que je suis le dernier dans la famille alors je suis ton seul petit frère c'est normal que je sois ton chéri ! " dit-il en riant puis sortant de la pièce .

Je finis par prendre tout ce qu'il y à dans la pièce sauf les affaires de Jasper et descend avec quatre valises à rez-de-chaussé. Je m'approche de ma famille:

" - Je pense que Mathew vous à expliquer le principal, je vais de ce pas à l'aéroport quelqu'un veut m'accompagner ? "

Jasper me suit après que j'ai embrassé toute la famille et nous filons à l'aéroport. Ils sont habitués à mes "sautes humeurs" et au fait que je parte sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir un peu. D'habitude Edward ou mon père essaient de me résonnais car ils ne savent en général pas ou je pars et pour combien de temps mais aujourd'hui ou plutôt cette nuit ils savent quand ils me reverront et ou je me rends.

" - Je pense que l'on arrivera pas plusieurs groupe à la villa, nous partirons, Edward, Carlisle, Carmen, Kate et moi en premier et les autres viendront plus tard. Enfin c'est ce que les autres ont dit tout à l'heure lorsque tu étais en haut.

- Je les ai entendu oui. "

En lui souriant nous arrivions à destination et sortions tout les deux pour nous rendre aux guichets pour l'achat de mon billet, Jasper en profite pour prendre ceux des autres. Mon vol pars dans une heure, ce qui me laisse le temps de faire un adieux digne de ce nom à mon amant. Je me tourne vers lui :

" - Mon chéri j'ai laissé encore deux valises à l'appartement des Dénalis, tu voudra bien les prendre avec les tiennes ?

- Bien sûr ma puce."

Ce soir nous ne parlions tout les deux pas beaucoup mais cela n'était pas signe de gêne ou de dispute, non, juste le plaisir de rester tout les deux à penser un peu pour deux, juste pour deux. Je m'approche de lui,me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse tendrement, il prolonge notre baiser en passant ses mains sur mes reins mais nous sommes interrompu par une fillette qui à tout juste l'âge d'entrée à l'école de plus elle est en pleure et tire un pan du pantalon de mon homme.

" - Monsieur j'ai perdu maman ! Je sais pas ou elle est ! "

Je me baisse à son niveau et lui tend mes bras pour qu'elle vienne s'y nicher, sans difficulté, elle ne tressaillit même pas au contact de nos deux peaux:

" - Euh bien ma puce nous allons aller chercher ta maman mais dit moi comment tu t'appelle avant !

- 'Mline ! dit-elle en se frottant les yeux.

- Émeline ? C'est jolie comme prénom ! "

Avant que je n'ai pu bougé une femme vient dans notre direction avec ses bagages dans les mains, Émeline bouge dans mes bras, je la repose au sol et elle court en direction de celle qui doit être sa mère. Cette dernière s'avance vers nous deux, en souriant, elle nous remercie même si d'après nous nous n'avons rien fait. Puis elle repars vers son terminal et il est d'ailleurs temps que je me rende aussi au mien, la voix robotique qui reste toujours la même dans les gares ou aéroports vient d'annoncer l'arrivée prochaine de mon avion à destination de Berlin ou je reprendrais un vol qui fait escale à Paris ensuite l'avion traversera l'atlantique pour arriver à la grosse pomme et pour finir je traverserai les États Unis pour arriver à Olympia et prendre une voiture jusqu'à notre refuge familial. Le chemin aurait pu être plus cours mais aucun avion pour ce voyage avant trois jours. Nous marchions donc tout les deux, Jasper et moi en direction des portes métallique que je devais passer seule et laisser mon mari, je m'approchais donc de lui pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avant quelques jours. Je passais les portes et lui faisant des signes d'adieu puis me retourner pour attendre un peu avec les autres passagés dans une petite salle d'attente. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes nous avions embarqués et me voilà partit pour chez moi. Une nouvelle vision me percuta littéralement, Bella avait un bébé dans les bras, elle lui souriait et le bébé, une fille, lui tendait sa main pour qu'elle l'attrape. Elle étaient comme nous, vampire. Puis plus rien.

Je sors de ma rêverie quand je sens Bella me prendre dans ses bras dans son vestiaire de la salle de danse. Je lui souris, les autres ou plutôt le premier groupe de la famille devrait arrivés d'ici quelques jours, mon voyage m'avait pris deux jours pour venir et les autres devaient être entrain de préparer leur bagages pour nous rejoindre. J'avais hâte de les revoir mais par dessus tout j'avais hâte de revoir Jasper.

PDV Bella :

_" Alice s'occupera de tes tenues de danse à son retour, nous avons acheter le minimum.. "_

_Je me retournais et donner un sourire à Alice qui me souria en retour._ Je serrai Alice dans les bras, ils étaient vraiment tous adorable et chacun dans leur manière de me faire plaisir .

" - Merci vraiment c'est très gentil de ta part mais je n'ai pas besoin de plus que ce que j'ai déjà. Rien que le fait de vivre avec vous me comble alors cette salle je ne sais pas comment vous remercier mais je trouverai un jour comment vous rendre la pareille.

- Nous ne voulons rien en retour Bells, juste que tu sois heureuse et que cette salle t'aide à te sentir complètement chez toi ici. Même si le reste de la famille n'est pas encore ici, je peux te garantir qu'ils seront aussi heureux que nous de t'accueillir à la villa et puis le bébé à aussi besoin de ce sentir chez lui."

Je regardais Alice la bouche grande ouverte surprise, je ne lui ai pas parlé du bébé pourtant! Ils rient encore de moi, Alice comprit:

" - Je l'ai vu Bella souviens toi ! Vous feriez une bonne équipe avec mon frère !!"

Je ne compris pas la fin de sa phrase et rit à mon tour à ma réaction, oui en effet il va falloir que je m'habitue à ne plus avoir aucun secret puis qu'Alice va voir mes décisions, Jasper mes émotions et leur frère mes intentions. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune vie privée dans cette maison !

" - Dis moi un peu Bella j'aurai quelques questions à te poser tu veux bien que nous allions dans la sallon et je te promet que tu pourra essayer la salle après ! me dit Alice."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Un point de vue d'Alice =). L'histoire avance doucement mais surement, j'aime bien prendre mon temps . Bella & Edward ne seront pas tout de suite ensemble.

Un nouveau Cullen de mon invention, Mathew, le petit dernier ..

Alors qu'elle seront les questions d'Alice ? Réponse au prochain chapitre ou le suivant je ne sais pas encore =D.

Bisous


	5. Questions, Réponse

Fin chapitre 3 :

PDV Rosalie :

Je me souviens encore du jour où Emmett m'avait laisser sur cette route en direction de chez nous, il pleuvait des cordes, j'avais mes tallons haut, nous venions de nous disputer et je n'avais aucune envie de courir je voulais juste me retrouver dans un intérieur douiller, au volant de ma voiture . La dispute qui avait éclater était la faute d'Emmett, il s'était montré un fois de plus possessif et protecteur avec moi. Non loin de là que je n'aime pas çà, au contraire cela prouve qu'il tient à moi mais ce coup-ci il est aller trop loin. Nous étions tout les deux dans le nouveau centre commercial qui venait d'ouvrir prêt de Seattle, nous avions dit à Esmée que nous rentrerions avant la tombé de la nuit pour ne pas la laisser toute seule trop longtemps. La boutique de chaussures où j'essaie la nouvelle paire que je voulais m'acheter avait pour vendeur deux hommes, ce qui n'était pas au gout de mon compagnon apparemment. Et pour confirmer mes dires lorsque l'un d'eux s'était approcher de moi pour me conseiller comme se plaise à dire les vendeurs. S'en était suivit toute une ribambelle d'injure venant de la part d'Emmett car d'après lui ce n'était pas un métier pour homme et que ces dernier ne devait pas m'approcher. J'avais lever les yeux au ciel en souriant mais j'avais vite déchanter lorsque quelques boutique mon mari c'était fait accoster par une fille complètement..en chaleur il n'y avait pas d'autre mots . Et c'était à ce moment la que les rôles avait été échangés. J'avais hurler et lui sourit. C'était donc en rogne que j'avais rejoins la voiture et une fois installé je m'étais disputer avec lui sur de nombreux sujet telle que le fait que nous nous fassions déranger par une femme ou un homme. La situation s'était alors envenimer lorsque je lui avais sortit que je voulais sortir de la voiture. Il ne m'avait en premier pas cru et continuer à avancer vers la villa, en second je lui avais jurer que je sauterai de la voiture si il ne me laisser pas sortir. Il se décida donc à regret je pense à me laisser sur le bas côté. Je lui avais demander de me laisser sur une nationale complètement déserte, avec pour habitants des personnes âgées disperser sur plusieurs kilomètres. J'avais donc laisser divaguer mon esprit, pour une fois qu'Edward n'était pas là je pouvais réfléchir seule avec moi même sans lui à côté à me regarder de façon à me sermonner car même si j'avais été transformer avant lui, il lui prenait souvent de jouer les grands frères avec Alice et moi. Ce qui pouvait par moment m'amuser m'irriter aussi à certain moment. Je marchais donc calmement à allure humaine en mini-jupe, en escarpins et sous la pluie. Je réfléchissais à différentes chose comme ma relation tumultueuse par moment avec Emmett ou ma place dans la famille, ma relation avec les autres, mon aspect extérieur pour les humains pour qui je paraissais toujours froide et lointaine. Ma couverture marchait toujours avec eux sauf pour les courageux mais ils n'étaient en général pas téméraire alors je me m'avancer pas dans des relations plus que discrète que ce soit des femmes ou des hommes.

C'est à ce moment là qu'une voiture diminua son allure pour arriver à ma hauteur, le conducteur avait baisser la vitre et je m'étais tourner en sentant que l'odeur était celle d'une femme, une jeune femme qui m'avait sourit gentillement et qui m'avait proposer de faire un bout de chemin avec elle. Sans savoir pourquoi j'avais accepté, chose que je n'aurai fait sous aucun prétexte avec quelques d'autre mais ce n'est pas cette fille qui va me tuer, je suis d'ailleurs étonné quelle se soit arrêter car au court de la conversation je la découvrais timide, pas trop mais tout de même. Elle ne s'épanchait pas sur sa vie privée, elle me parlait de sujet banale, de la pluie et du beau temps, elle m'apprit son âge et ce fut tout ce que j'appris dans sa voiture. Le reste du trajet ou elle me mena directement à la villa en me laissant sur le chemin qui menait à cette dernière nous parlions de moi, ma famille, du pourquoi et comment je m'étais retrouver au bord de la route. Enfaite Bella n'était timide sur les seuls sujets qui la concernait sinon elle éprouver beaucoup d'intérêt à ce que les autres disaient. Elle était intéresser de connaitre ma vie, mes bonheurs, mes malheurs, je lui racontais tout ce qui me passer parla tête. Cette fille était le contraire de mon frère, elle ne découvrais pas les pensées sans la permission de leur propriétaire mais c'était ces derniers qui les lui confier sans retenu. Et je ne fit pas exception à la règle mais maintenant dans le salon de la villa c'était elle qui était devant mon mari, ma sœur et ma mère à répondre aux différentes questions d'Alice, chose que aucun des nous trois qui l'avions vu en premier avions fait. Nous la laissions aller à son rythme, elle nous avez confier être enceinte de l'un des nôtres, elle n'en avait pas dit plus mais avec la benjamine de retour à la maison il était clair que Bella n'échapperai pas à l'interrogatoire.

" - Alors dis moi Bella, qu'elle est ton nom de famille? Ton âge ? Ta couleur préférer ? Ce que tu aime manger ? Le prénom de tes parents ? Des frères et sœurs ? Pourquoi à tu pris Rosalie en stop ? Tu répond aux questions que tu veux !"

Bella ria à la façon de présenter les chose d'Alice, rire qui fut rejoint par ceux des autres présent dans la pièce.

" - Mon nom de famille est Swan, j'ai dix-sept ans, j'aime le bleu turquoise et le chocolat qui vont à mon gout très bien ensemble, j'aime manger à peu prêt tout, mes parents s'appelle .. Renée et Charlie,, j'ai .. hum.. trois frères, Evan, Josh, Nick et je suis la dernière . Et pourquoi j'ai pris Rose en auto-stop ? Je ne le sais même pas moi-même !"

Je lui souriais ainsi que tout le reste de la famille à sa dernière réponse, sa famille devait être un sujet tabou d'après ce que j'ai compris, nous éviterons donc d'en parler, trois frères et c'est la benjamine ? Elle va bien s'entendre avec Alice alors.

" - Et vous? demanda-t-elle timidement"

Nous la regardions tout les yeux grand ouvert, elle détournais une fois de plus la conversation d'elle pour la fixer sur nous. Cela ne nous gêner pas, elle savait qui nous étions ou plutôt ce que nous étions et nous accepter comme telle.

" - Que veux-tu savoir? Nous essayerons d'y répondre ! répondit ma mère

- Bah, votre âge fixe, votre vrai âge et toutes les autres question d'Alice !

- Je commence, Alice Cullen, je suis figer dans mes vingt deux ans, j'ai en réalité quatre-vingt ans, j'aime toutes les couleurs vive, mon plat préféré je dirai le loup, mes parents sais leur noms, Esmée et Carlisle, j'ai cinq frère et sœurs, je suis la dernière tout comme toi et je n'ai jamais pris Rose en stop ! "

Nous riions tous à ses réponse, c'était du Alice tout craché, net et précis avec de l'humour.

" - Emmett Cullen pour vous servir mademoiselle, j'ai vingt cinq ou plutôt cent ans tout comme Rose qui à été transformer en même temps que moi, j'aime le noir, ce que je préféré me mettre sous la dent c'est les ours en colère, les parents j'ai les mêmes que tout les Cullen les frères et sœurs aussi !

- Tu sais déjà une bonne partie de ces choses sur moi sauf que mon nom est Rosalie Hale Cullen, j'ai effectivement cent ans mais je suis figer moi aussi dans mes vingt deux ans, j'ai rencontrer Emmett avant de devenir vampire et je préfère par dessus tout le jaguar même si il n'y en à pas beaucoup dans la région !

- Je clôture donc la marche, Esmée Cullen, j'ai à jamais l'âge et l'aspect d'une femme de quarante ans mais j'ai en réalité deux cent ans, je n'ai pas de met favori, je n'ai pas connu mes parents et j'ai cinq enfants adopté et je me sens comme leur mère ! Conclu-t-elle en souriant à Bella"

Nous lui avions aussi sourit, nous le savions qu'elle nous considérer comme ses enfants et c'était le cas pour nous aussi qui la considérions comme une mère pour nous cinq. Alice se leva du fauteuil où elle se trouvait pour s'exclamer à voix haute :

" - Bella, Rosalie, Esmée cela vous direz de venir avec moi faire les boutiques à Port Angeles ? Je sais que Bella n'est pas sortit de la villa depuis quelle est ici sauf pour se balader en forêt alors nous pourrions peut être lui montrer la ville et les environs !

- Et bien sur autant faire les boutiques au passage ! ironisa le seul homme présent dans la pièce. "

Et c'était donc avec Bella mais sans Esmée qui avait prétendu vouloir rester avec Emmett. J'avais en effet un petit doute sur ce qu'aller faire mon mari et ma mère, je pense que les questions d'Alice non pas était posé sans raison précise ! Une autre surprise attendra donc notre nouvelle habitante.

"- Alors il va nous falloir des vêtements pour toi, le bébé, ta chambre et nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps malheureusement !

- Euh nous avons toute l'après midi alors !

- Tu ne connais pas ma sœur ! "

Et pour confirmer cette dernière nous entraina dans un magasin de vêtements pour bébé.

" - Voici le batiment culte et historique de Port Angeles et la visite s'arrête ici Bella ."

* * *

Petit chapitre ! Quelques réponses mais pas toutes =) .

Le premier groupe des Cullen aarive dans le prochain chapitre, j'ai déjà mes petites idées !

Et merci à celle qui m'ont poster leur rewiew çà fait plaisir =D

Bisous .


	6. Arrivé et Epicerie

POV Bella :

Nous nous trouvions sur le chemin du retour pour la villa, les filles m'avait épuisé avec les boutiques et leur questions sur le bébé, j'avais eu le droit à tout, de savoir si c'était un garçon ou une fille en passant par la couleur du lit ou du body qu'elle me montrait, j'avais sourit bien des fois, elles étaient adorables, elles prenaient toutes mes recommandations à la lettre. Je fermais les yeux et m'endormais tout de suite, les trajets en voiture m'ont toujours aider à dormir sauf quand c'est moi qui conduit bien évidement. Je fermais donc les yeux et j'accédais au pays des rêves qui me serai retirer bientôt d'après ce que m'avait dit Emmett aujourd'hui pourtant je dormais toujours aussi bien. Rien ne m'affectais en ce moment à par quelques douleurs au bas ventre mais rien de grave toujours d'après l'ours qui me servait de médecin temporaire jusqu'au retour du chef de la famille Cullen.

POV Kate :

L'avion, le lieu ou il me serait possible de commettre une erreur si facilement avec tout ces humais autour de moi. Nous étions partit de Paris pour New York, le même trajet qu'avait emprunter ma cousine deux jours avant nous, j'étais la seconde des Dénalis du voyage, les autres étaient encore à l'appartement de -Saint-Pétersbourg à fignoler notre départ, finalement les groupes avaient changer au dernier moment, dans le premier il y avait mon oncle, deux de mes cousins, Carmen et moi le reste partent normalement ce soir de Russie. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi nous rentrons mais j'ai hâte de voir le reste de mes cousins, Jasper m'avait parler d'une nouvelle chez eux mais il ne savait rien de plus. Juste qu'elle était là-bas depuis un mois seulement et quelle compter déjà comme un membre de la famille pour Alice qui ne l'avait qu'une seule fois ici. Il avait sentit chez sa femme un bien-être et une autre émotion où il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Irina et Tanya avait tout de suite protester et ajouter quelles ne voulaient pas quitter la ville juste pour aller voir une vampire de fraiche date mais personne ne les avait écouter même pas mon cousin qui pourtant sortait avec l'une d'elles. Mes deux sœurs arrivées par moment à me faire sortir de mes gonds et heureusement que Carmen et Eléazar étaient souvent dans la même pièce sinon je pense que je me serai battu plus souvent avec elles car même si notre clan avait les mêmes états d'âmes que celui de Carlisle nous étions tout de même diviser. Cette situation ne me déranger pas tant que je pouvais m'isoler et parler avec Carmen qui souvent était en accord avec mes propos. J'étais plus proche de mes cousines que mes propres sœurs par moment qui se prenait souvent pour les reines du monde avec leur beauté qui n'avait pour moi rien d'extraordinaire, juste des beautés vampirique. J'avais penser plus d'une fois aller vivre chez les Cullen mais je ne pouvais laisser Carmen qui était pour moi beaucoup plus belle que ce soit de l'intérieur ou l'extérieur. J'arrêtais mes petites remises en questions existentielle et me concentrais sur autre chose. Les odeurs environnante, une en particulier attira mon attention, un doux mélange de miel et de .. tournesol. Surement une ou humain qui sent juste bon, je ne m'épanchais pas sur la question et regardais mon voisin à côté du hublot qui me souriait :

" - On à pas de chance avec le temps on ne pourra pas prendre l'avion suivant en arrivant à New York et on devra attendre que le temps joue en notre faveur!

- Je rêve tu me parle météo ?!

- J'engage juste la conversation avec toi Kate ! Bon alors de quoi veux tu parler ? Des nouveaux escarpins de haute couture ou de la nouvelle robe de chez Dior ?

- Mon dieu mon cousin connait un nom de grand couturier !

- Avec Alice et Rosalie à la maison on est un peu obliger d'en connaitre un minimum !

- Je ne parlerai pas chiffons avec toi parce qu'en premier lieu tu y à droit assez souvent avec tes sœurs et en second parce que j'ai pas envie de parler de moi ! Parle moi plutôt de je sais pas moi, ce dont tu rêve de faire !

- Hum .. bonne question, je ne sais pas trop j'ai déjà fait le tour du monde, je suis tomber amoureux une bonne centaine de fois, j'ai rencontrer les plus grands de la NBA, j'ai déjà tout réaliser ! Et toi stroumphette !?

- J'aimerai beaucoup faire du saut en parachute une fois dans ma vie, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne me suis jamais décider !

- Si ton parachute ne se déclenche pas c'est pas grave de toute façon ! "

Je ris à sa remarque, toujours le mot pour rire lui ! L'avion dans lequel nous nous trouvions était à présent au dessus de l'atlantique et je continuais de parler avec mon voisin de tout et n'importe quoi ..

Deux jours plus tard :

POV Emmett:

Bella dormais de moins en moins depuis deux jours d'après moi, elle fermait les yeux juste quelques heures dans la nuit ce qui m'inquiétais car dans ce que j'avais lu elle ne devait pas ne pas dormir avant le sixième mois de sa grossesse or logiquement elle entamer tout juste son second mois. Alors nous avions trouver une combine pour la faire dormir, nous l'installions dans ma Jeep sur petite banquette arrière où elle rentrait à peine et l'un de nous quatre rouler durant plusieurs heures avec elle à l'arrière. Elle était marrante à regarder dormir, elle ne voulait pas des pyjamas acheter par Alice alors elle me prenait mes chemises pour dormir, elles étaient dix fois trop grande pour elle et ma sœur fulminait à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant elle .

Je roulais donc sur la nationale vers Seattle, les filles avaient prient deux autre voitures pour prendre la famille qui arriver aujourd'hui d'après Alice. Je les avais suivit même si nous savions tout les trois que personne à par moi ou l'un d'elle n'entrerait dans ma voiture, les autres ne savait pas la situation de Bella, juste qu'elle habitait chez nous depuis un peu plus d'un mois maintenant. Alors nous prenions toutes les précautions possible pour la sécurité du nouveau membre de la famille. Je laissais vagabonder mes pensées à penser à ce que j'allais devenir d'ici quelques mois, je serai tonton, rien que d'y pensais cela me fait sourire, j'espère que ce sera un garçon, Alice ne voit rien pour l'instant alors nous prenons les paris, même Bella s'y mettait. Je pariai souvent avec elle sur certaines choses, nous nous amusions tout les deux.

Nous prîmes la sortie pour arriver à l'aéroport où ils devaient nous attendre depuis quelques minutes, comme je l'avais prévu nous garions les voitures et ils étaient là avec leur bagages, avant de sortir je regardais la dormeuse derrière moi qui dormait à point fermer, tant mieux. Je sortais de l'habitacle chauffer pour Bella de ma Jeep et approcher d'eux, Alice était déjà dans les bras de Jasper, Rose parlait avec Kate et Carmen, mon frère et mon père discuter tranquillement un peu plus loin, je m'approchais d'eux deux et les saluer par une accolade:

" - Vous en avez mit du temps pour venir jusque ici quand même !

- Et vous alors ! Attend çà fait cinq minutes qu'on vous attend ici à poireauter comme des cruches et puis on à eu du beau temps à New-York mais ta sœur à du te le dire ! me lança Kate en s'approchant de moi suivit de tout le monde.

- Arrête de râler Katounette !

- Roh arrête toi avec ce surnom, mon nom c'est KATE, KA-TE et dit à ton frère d'arrêter avec ces surnoms aussi, il n'a pas arrêter dans l'avion ! Et d'ailleurs pourquoi vous avez prit trois voitures, deux aurait suffit non ?

- Bella est dans la jeep à Emmett c'est pour çà, on à prit l'habitude de la faire dormir dans sa voiture et il nous à suivit c'est tout ! répondit Alice.

- Elle dort ?! Mais comment c'est possible ! Une vampire qui dort on aura eu le droit à tout !? Elle sait pour notre régime alimentaire !? "

Je regardais les filles, nous appréhendions la réaction de notre famille au sujet de Bella, surtout celle des Dénalis, je fixais Rosalie, Alice. Bella n'était pas encore vampire mais ommétions ce léger détail pour leur expliquer plus tard. Kate et Carmen se dirigeaient vers ma voiture pour regarder Bella dormir:

" - Elle est sur la banquette arrière !

- On dirai un bébé qui dort ! chuchota ma cousine.

- Tu peux parler plus fort tu sais ! Elle ne va pas t'entendre, elle dors profondément je peux te l'assurer, j'avais la musique dans la voiture et elle n'a même pas sourciller enfin si elle à grognait mais bon c'est Bella j'ai l'habitude maintenant !"

Les autres riaient de moi et je me pris au jeu et ria à mon tour de bon cœur, nous savions tous que d'habitude personne, sauf si il voulait me provoquer ne grogner après moi sauf Rose qui me le faisait tout le temps lorsque nous étions en plein étalage de notre amour l'un à l'autre.

" - Ce n'est pas que j'aime pas regarder cette humaine dormir mais j'aimerai retrouver ma femme moi aussi ! Ça fait plus de deux mois que je ne l'ai pas vu çà fait long !!

- Carlisle je ne te connaissais pas si impatient ! Je peux monter avec toi Emmett s'il te plait ! Je te promet que je ne la toucherai pas, je la regarderai de loin aller s'il te plait !

- Non Kate tu monte avec les filles, personne ne rentre dans ma voiture et je vais conduire encore un peu Bella à besoin de dormir un peu encore !

Ma cousine commença à bouder je m'approchai d'elle en souriant, Rose prit la parole :

- Tu va lui faire peur Kate si tu es dans la voiture et qu'elle se réveille en plus elle est assez dur au réveil, demande à Alice qui est rentrer dans la chambre de Mathew, elle à juste voulut l'habiller mais pour la demoiselle qui n'avait toujours pas prit sa dose de caféine cela n'aller pas, Bella s'est énerver après elle ensuite elle est même pas descendu de la journée et elle râlai si on essayer de rentrer dans sa chambre.

- Une dose de caféine ? Il va falloir que vous nous expliquez mieux la situation car j'ai comme l'impression que vou avez oublier de nous dire certaines choses comme le fait que cette jeune femme est un cœur qui bat dans sa poitrine par exemple !

Carlisle s'était approcher de la voiture durant le temps ou ma sœur parler à Kate, je fais comme si je n'avais rien entendu et me dirige vers la portière de ma voiture. Je fais un dernier signe de main au autre:

- On vous expliquera tout à la maison ! On se voit dans deux heures alors !

Et je mettais le contact pour sortir de l'aéroport, laissant les filles entre les mains de notre famille pleine de questions. Après quelques minutes je sors de Port Angeles et me dirige vers Seattle, Bella bouge un peu à l'arrière signe que son réveil est proche, moi qui voulais qu'elle dorme un peu plus cette nuit c'est foutu.

POV Bella:

La chaleur environnante de la voiture d'Emmett me fit sortir de ma nuit sans rêve ni cauchemar. Je souris en voyant qu'il à arrêter la voiture pour me regarder me réveiller, il me tend un gobelet en carton avec ma dose de caféine journalière pour bien commencer ma journée.

" - Je peux te parler maintenant que tu as ta dose en main ?!

- Hum hum !

- Je prend çà pour un oui, une partie de la famille est arriver à l'aéroport il y à quelques minutes, il devrait être à la villa dans une demi-heure, tu veux les voir tout de suite ou tu veux faire autre chose ?

- Bah en faite j'aimerai bien les voir mais c'est possible d'aller jusqu'à une épicerie pour prendre quelques trucs à manger parce j'ai faim !"

Je lui fais un sourire timide, je n'ai pas l'habitude de leur demander de la nourriture mais ce matin j'ai particulièrement faim et puis j'appréhende la rencontre, ne me demander pas de donner de raison à cela je n'en ai pas ou peut être que si, les Cullen m'avait accueillit chez eux sans rien me demander en retour c'était déjà dur pour moi de les laisser m'offrir tout ce qui m'offrait alors de savoir que toute leur famille revenait pour me voir et aussi le fait qu'il ait fait tout ce chemin depuis Saint-Pétersbourg toujours pour me voir me gênais je n'étais pas habituer à autant d'attention.

Emmett me fais signe de passer sur le siège avant à ses côtés, je le fais puis il redémarre de suite à la recherche d'une boutique qui soit ouverte. Après une heure de route en direction de Seattle, ville ou nous accédions, nous trouvons ce que nous cherchons et repartons en direction de la maison, si nous avons mis aussi longtemps c'est parce mon chauffeur à jugé toutes les épiceries devant lesquels nous passions cela aller de " tu risque de te faire agresser si nous nous arrêtons ici, c'est le genre d'endroit ou il y à plein de braquage" ou alors " Ah non mais tu va pas t'arrêter ici c'est un fastfood ! Tu va pas manger de la mal bouffe quand même, Alice me tuerai !". Et moi à chaque fois je levais les yeux aux ciel ! Mon dieu heureusement que nous avions fini par trouver quelques chose d'assez bien pour monsieur à mes côtés alors que normalement notre recherche était prévu pour moi.

" - Em' une fois qu'on sera rentrer à Forks tu veux bien me déposer en ville, j'ai envie de marcher un peu.

- Ok je ramènerai la voiture à la maison et ensuite on ira se promener avec les autres si tu veux !

- Tu n'a pas compris, je voudrais être un petit seule, j'ai besoin de... hum réfléchir ! Voilà c'est çà j'ai besoin de faire le point sur ma euh vie !

- Dis plutôt que tu es morte de trouille de voir le reste de la famille ! "

Je baisse la tête, il avait raison, loin de moi que je ne voulais pas les voir mais cette rencontre me mettais mal à l'aise, j'avais effectivement une peur bleu de les voir, déjà la venu d'Alice m'avait mise mal à l'aise au départ alors tout les Cullen réunit cela me mettais dans une situation que je n'aimais gère.

" - C'est pas toi qui te faire juger comme un pot de colle pour ta famille et qui débarque comme une fleur de nulle part et à qui on offre beaucoup trop et qui ne peut rien donner en retour! Non mais tu imagine, si ils ne m'aiment pas je fais comment? Salut moi c'est Bella Swann je viens de débarquer chez vous enceinte d'un vampire en plus, j'occupe l'espace vital de l'un d'entre vous qui à une très belle chambre en passant, ah et aussi je me transforme en l'une des vôtres d'après ce que je sais! Ah et le pire c'est que ...

" - Le mieux c'est que nous avons une nouvelle venu dans la famille qui nous fait tous sourire rien que quand elle passe le seuil de la porte et la première fois que je l'ai vu je l'ai tout de suite voulu dans ma vie tout comme ma femme, ma mère et ma sœur et qui danse merveilleusement bien donc c'est normal pour nous de lui offrir tout ce dont elle à besoin pour s'exercer sans être déranger et elle donnera naissance à un petit bout qui ravira tout le monde et qui apportera un peu de chaleur à tout nos cœurs mort depuis des lustres ! Alors s'il te plait future maman, tu n'ira pas te promener toute seule, et puis tu as peur qu'il ne t'accepte pas mais tu n'appréhende pas le fait d'être entourer de notre espèce c'est la meilleure !

Je le regardais alors qu'il conduisait en me souriant de temps à autre durant son discours même si tout ce qu'il m'avait dit m'avait ému au plus haut point je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à ne pas le laisser ne pas déposer je voulais vraiment faire le point un petit peu, être seule aussi, cela faisait un moment que je ne mettais pas retrouver seule avec moi même, j'aimai le fait de savoir ou j'en étais dans ma vie et en ce moment je n'avais pas encore pu le faire.

" - Roh tu m'énerve Emmett je sortirai si j'en ai envie donc tu me déposera au centre ville, t'es pas mon père à ce que je sache et tu rentrera à la maison voir les autres !

- Bon d'accord mais tu m'appelle dés que tu veux rentrer et si Alice ou Rosalie veulent venir te chercher plus tôt je ne les empêcherai pas ! On est d'accord !?"

Je lui souri pour une fois je sortais gagnante d'une discution avec lui, d'habitude c'était lui qui avait toujours le dernier même si dans ce cas la aussi il avait le dernier mot mais j'avais réussit à le convaincre ou plutôt je l'avais forcer à me laisser mais bon passons cela sous silence j'avais gagné ! Nous continuions de rouler avec la musique dans la voiture, de temps à autre nous nous mettions à chanter, cela n'était pas glorieux mais nous nous amusions comme des gosses ! Une fois la route jusqu'au centre ville de notre bourgade d'adoption il arrêta la voiture pour que je puisse descendre, au moment ou je m'apprête à fermer la portière il me tend mon ipod en souriant :

" - Je crois bien que tu as besoin de çà ! "

Je lui redonne son sourire, il commence à bien me connaitre maintenant, je ferme donc la portière et souffle un bon coup d'air frais, je remet mon écharpe en place et met mes gants de laine beige acheter par Alice. Je regarde dernier moi et la voiture et toujours à la même place:

" - Emmett Cullen je sais que tu m'entend même si tu es dans la voiture alors écoute moi bien, tu va démarrer le contact et partir pour la villa qu'il vente; qu'il grêle ou neige je reste ici et toi tu va à la villa ! Je t'appelle quand j'ai fini de faire ma promenade ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'arriver je suis sûre qu'Alice est sur le qui vive pour intervenir au plus vite alors je t'en conjure appuie sur l'accélérateur comme tu sais le faire et va t'en ou je t'étripe !!! "

Il me regarde légèrement..choqué je crois, puis me sourit en levant les épaule en l'air comme pour s'excuser avec un regard confus ! Mon dieu heureusement que je ne l'avais pas rencontrer plus tôt dans ma vie sinon avec son côté sur protecteur il m'aurait étouffer il y à quelques années lorsque je sortais comme toutes les jeunes filles de mon âge. Il démarre finalement la voiture sur les chapeaux de roues et pars en direction de la maison. Enfin !!!

POV Alice:

La famille est arriver depuis déjà trois bonnes heures et toujours pas de nouvelles de Bella et Emmett, une vision me frappe alors: Bella seule dans la rue ou plutôt non, elle parle à mon frère qui est dans la voiture et elle lui dit de rentrer, ensuite je vois toujours Bella sauf que maintenant elle est dans le petit parc de la ville, ce dernier est complétement vide même sur l'air de jeux des enfants, Bella regarde tout ce qui se passe autour d'elle. J'ai maintenant l'impression de voir du point de vue de Bella, d'être ses yeux, chose qui ne m'aie jamais arriver avant je ressens ses émotions, tout est confus pour elle, je crois bien que je vois en temps réel maintenant, elle doit en ce moment même mettre ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et écouter une musique, cette dernière me dis quelques chose mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus. Bella à l'air de se sentir comme apaiser par la musique. Ma vision se stoppe là, j'ouvre les yeux pour voir tout les membres de ma famille me regarder :

" - Venez on doit voir Bella ! "

Nous sortons tous de la villa, Emmett qui à dut être arriver pendant ma vision me suis aussi, ils semblent tous un peu inquiet, nous leur avons expliqué avec Rose et Esmée le cas de Bella, ils avaient tous l'air de l'avoir bien pris pour l'instant du moins, avec Tanya et Irina cela n'était pas gagné ! Mais pour l'instant nous roulions tous en direction du parc de Forks, il avait commencer à neiger autour de nous, nous arrivions après deux trois minutes de voitures. Je me gare, les autres en font de même et nous marchons à allure humaine, j'aperçois déjà Bella de loin, elle à toujours sa musique sur les oreilles et elle ..danse ? Nous nous arrêtons tous à quelques centaines de mètres d'elle pour la laisser continuer et qu'elle ne nous voie pas l'observer ou plutôt l'admirer. Car quand Bella danse nous qualifions avec Rose et Emmett d'œuvre d'art .

* * *

Coucou tout le monde !

Désolé j'ai étais longue à mettre la suite !!! =(

Alors je continue ou pas ? J'ai plein plein d'idées !

Bisous

Elise .


End file.
